Famous Descendants of William the Conqueror of England
General Info The list below shows descent from William the Conqueror (see Descendants of William I of England for another list). Many of the people have more than one path to William, but this is mostly just showing one (ideally the shortest path). As William is an 11th generation descendant of Charlemagne (747-814), the people below also descend from Charlemagne. Descendants list *1 William I, King of England (1027-1087) *-2 Adela of Normandy (c1062-1138) *--3 Theobald II de Champagne (c1088-1152) *---4 Henri Ier de Champagne (c1126-1181) *----5 Henri II de Champagne (1166-1197) *-----6 Alice de Champagne (c1195-1246) *------7 Marie de Lusignan (c1215-c1252) *------7 Isabelle de Lusignan (1216-1264) *-------8 Hugues III de Lusignan (1235-1284) *--------9 Jean II de Lusignan (c1267-1285) *--------9 Henri de Lusignan (1271-1324) *--------9 Amalric de Lusignan (c1272-1310) *---------10 Constantine II of Armenia (c1297-1344) *---------10 Jean de Lusignan (c1299-1343) *----------11 Leo V of Armenia (1342-1393) *------7 Henri I de Lusignan (1217-1253) *-------8 Hugues II de Lusignan (c1253-1267) *-----6 Philippa de Champagne (c1197-1250) *------7 Isabeau de Brienne (c1220-c1276) *--3 Stephen of England (c1095-1154) *---4 Marie de Blois, Countess of Boulogne *----5 Mathilde de Boulogne (c1163-c1211) *-----6 Henry II, Duke of Brabant *------7 Henry the Child, Count of Hesse *-------8 Adelheid von Hessen (c1272-1315) *--------9 Elisabeth von Henneberg-Schleusingen (c1289-aft1377) *---------10 Friedrich V. von Nürnberg (1333-1398) *----------11 Friedrich I. von Brandenburg (1372-1440) *-----------12 Elisabeth von Brandenburg (1403-1449) *------------13 Hedwig of Brzeg (c1433-1471) *-------------14 Frederick I of Legnica (1446-1488) *--------------15 John II of Legnica (1477-1495) *--------------15 Frederick II of Legnica (1480-1547) *-----------12 Johann der Alchimist von Brandenburg-Kulmbach (1406-1464) *------------13 Barbara von Brandenburg (1423-1481) *------------13 Dorothea von Brandenburg (1430-1495) *-------------14 Hans of Denmark (1455-1513) *--------------15 Christian II of Denmark (1481-1559) *--------------15 Elisabeth of Denmark (1485-1555) *-------------14 Margaret of Denmark (1456-1486) m. James III of Scotland (c1451-1488) (see below) *--------------15 James IV of Scotland (1473-1513) *---------------16 Margaret Jane Stewart (c1497-1517) (illegitimate) *----------------17 Margaret Drummond (1528-1568) *-----------------18 Lord Alexander Elphinstone, 4th Lord Elphinstone (1552-1638) m. Jean Livingston (1555-1621) (see below) *------------------19 Alexander Elphinstone, 5th Lord Elphinstone (1577-unknown) *-------------------20 Lilias Elphinstone (1613-1675) m. Alexander Elphinstone, 6th Lord Elphinstone (-1654) (see below) *------------------19 James Elphinstone, of Barnes (1580-c1628) *-------------------20 Alexander Elphinstone, 6th Lord Elphinstone (-1654) m. Lilias Elphinstone (1613-1675) (see above) *--------------------21 Anne Elphinstone *---------------------22 Capt. James Horatio Lockhart (c1647-1711) *----------------------23 John Lockhart (c1680-1746) *-----------------------24 Lemuel Lockhart (c1720-1789) *------------------------25 Major Adam Lockhart (1765-1833) *-------------------------26 John W. Lockhart (c1790-c1840) *--------------------------27 Eliza Ellen Lockhart (1832-1904) *---------------------------28 Frances Ellen Hines (1857-1936) *----------------------------29 William Jefferson Blythe, Sr. (1884-1935) *-----------------------------30 William Jefferson Blythe, Jr. (1918-1946) *------------------------------31 William Jefferson Blythe, III a.k.a. William Jefferson "Bill" Clinton (1946), 42nd U.S. President *---------------16 Lady Janet Stewart (1502-1562) (illegitimate) *----------------17 Lady Agnes Fleming (1535-1597) *-----------------18 Jean Livingston (1555-1621) m. Alexander Elphinstone, 4th Lord Elphinstone (1552-1638) (see above) *---------------16 James V of Scotland (1512-1542) *-----------------17 Mary of Scotland (1542-1586) *------------------18 James I of England (1566-1625) *-------------------19 Elizabeth Stuart (1596-1662) *--------------------20 Sophie von der Pfalz (1630-1714) *---------------------21 George I of Great Britain (1660-1727) *----------------------22 George II of Great Britain (1683-1760) *-----------------------23 Frederick Lewis, Prince of Wales (1707-1751) *------------------------24 George III of the United Kingdom (1738-1820) *-------------------------25 Edward Augustus, Duke of Kent and Strathearn (1767-1820) *--------------------------26 Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901) *---------------------------27 Edward VII of the United Kingdom (1841-1910) *----------------------------28 George V of the United Kingdom (1865-1936) m. Victoria Mary of Teck (1867-1953) (see below) *-------------------19 Charles I of England (1600-1649) m. Henrietta Marie de Bourbon (1609-1669) (see below) *-------------14 Frederik I of Denmark (1471-1533) m. Anna von Brandenburg (1487-1514) (see below) *--------------15 Christian III of Denmark (1503-1559) *---------------16 Anna of Denmark (1532-1585) *----------------17 Elisabeth von Sachsen (1552-1590) *-----------------18 Dorothea von Pfalz-Simmern (1581-1631) *------------------19 Johann Kasimir von Anhalt-Dessau (1596-1660) *-------------------20 Johann Georg II. von Anhalt-Dessau (1627-1693) m. Henriëtte Catharina van Nassau (1637-1708) (q.v.) *--------------------21 Henriëtte Amalia von Anhalt-Dessau (1666-1726) m. Hendrik Casimir II van Nassau-Dietz (1657-1696) (see below) *--------------------21 Johanna Charlotte von Anhalt-Dessau (1682-1750) *---------------------22 Friedrich Wilhelm von Brandenburg-Schwedt (1700-1771) *----------------------23 Friederike Dorothea Sophie von Brandenburg-Schwedt (1736-1798) *-----------------------24 Friedrich I. von Württemberg (1754-1816) *------------------------25 Wilhelm I. von Württemberg (1781-1864) *-------------------------26 Marie von Württemberg (1816-1887) *-------------------------26 Sophie von Württemberg (1818-1877) *-------------------------26 Katharina von Württemberg (1821-1898) *-------------------------26 Karl I. von Württemberg (1823-1891) *------------------------25 Paul von Württemberg (1785-1852) *-------------------------26 Karolina von Rottenburg (1805-1872) *-------------------------26 Friederike von Württemberg (1807-1873) *-------------------------26 Friedrich von Württemberg (1808-1870) *-------------------------26 Paul von Württemberg (1809-1810) *-------------------------26 Pauline von Württemberg (1810-1856) *-------------------------26 August von Württemberg (1813-1885) *-----------------------24 Ludwig von Württemberg (1756-1817) *------------------------25 Adam Karl Wilhelm von Württemberg (1792-1847) *------------------------25 Maria Dorothea von Württemberg (1797-1855) *-------------------------26 Franziska Marie Elisabeth von Österreich (1820-1820) *-------------------------26 Alexander von Österreich (1825-1837) *-------------------------26 Elisabeth Franziska Maria von Österreich (1831-1903) *-------------------------26 Joseph Karl Ludwig von Österreich (1833-1905) *-------------------------26 Marie Henriette von Österreich (1836-1902) *------------------------25 Amelie von Württemberg (1799-1848) *-------------------------26 Marie von Sachsen-Altenburg (1818-1907) *-------------------------26 Pauline von Sachsen-Altenburg (1819-1825) *-------------------------26 Henriette von Sachsen-Altenburg (1823-1915) *-------------------------26 Elisabeth von Sachsen-Altenburg (1826-1896) *-------------------------26 Alexandra von Sachsen-Altenburg (1830-1911) *-------------------------26 Luise von Sachsen-Altenburg (1832-1833) *------------------------25 Pauline von Württemberg (1800-1873) *------------------------25 Elisabeth Alexandrine von Württemberg (1802-1864) *------------------------25 Alexander von Württemberg (1804-1885) *-------------------------26 Franz von Teck (1837-1900) *-------------------------26 Claudine von Teck (1836-1894) *-------------------------26 Amalia von Teck (1838-1898) *-----------------------24 Eugen von Württemberg (1758-1822) *-----------------------24 Sophia Dorothea von Württemberg (1759-1828) *------------------------25 Alexander I of Russia (1777-1825) *------------------------25 Konstantin of Russia (1779-1831) *------------------------25 Aleksandra Pavlovna Romanova (1783-1801) *------------------------25 Elena Pavlovna Romanova (1784-1803) *-------------------------26 Paul Friedrich von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1800-1842) *-------------------------26 Maria von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1803-1862) *------------------------25 Maria Pavlovna Romanova (1786-1859) *-------------------------26 Paul von Sachsen-Weimar-Eisenach (1805-1806) *-------------------------26 Marie von Sachsen-Weimar-Eisenach (1808-1877) *-------------------------26 Augusta von Sachsen-Weimar-Eisenach (1811-1890) *-------------------------26 Karl Alexander von Sachsen-Weimar-Eisenach (1818-1901) *------------------------25 Ekaterina Pavlovna Romanova (1788-1819) *-------------------------26 Alexander von Oldenburg (1810-1829) *-------------------------26 Peter von Oldenburg (1812-1881) *-------------------------26 Marie von Württemberg (1816-1887) *-------------------------26 Sophie von Württemberg (1818-1877) *------------------------25 Olga Pavlovna Romanova (1792-1795) *------------------------25 Anna Pavlovna of Russia (1795-1865) *-------------------------26 Willem III van Oranje-Nassau (1817-1890) *-------------------------26 Alexander van Oranje-Nassau (1818-1848) *-------------------------26 Henry van Oranje-Nassau (1820-1879) *-------------------------26 Ernst Casimir van Oranje-Nassau (1822-1822) *-------------------------26 Sophie van Oranje-Nassau (1824-1879) *------------------------25 Nicholas I of Russia (1796-1855) *-------------------------26 Alexander II of Russia (1818-1881) *-------------------------26 Maria Nikolaevna of Russia (1819-1876) *-------------------------26 Olga Nikolaevna of Russia (1822-1892) *-------------------------26 Aleksandra Nikolaevna of Russia (1825-1844) *-------------------------26 Konstantin Nikolayevich of Russia (1827-1892) *-------------------------26 Nicholas Nikolayevich of Russia (1831-1891) *-------------------------26 Michael Nikolayevich of Russia (1832-1909) *------------------------25 Mikhail of Russia (1798-1849) *-----------------------24 Elisabeth von Württemberg (1767-1790) *------------------------25 Louise Elisabeth von Österreich (1790-1791) *--------------15 Dorothea of Denmark (1504-1547) *--------------15 Elizabeth of Denmark (1524-1586) *--------------15 Adolf von Schleswig-Holstein-Gottorf (1526-1586) *-----------12 Cäcilie von Brandenburg (c1407-1449) *------------13 Wilhelm II. von Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel (c1425-1503) *-------------14 Anna von Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel (c1460-1520) *--------------15 Mechtild von Hessen (c1490-1558) *--------------15 Elisabeth von Hessen (1503-1563) *-------------14 Heinrich I. von Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel (1463-1514) *-------------14 Erich I. von Braunschweig-Calenberg-Göttingen (1470-1540) *--------------15 Erich II. von Braunschweig-Calenberg-Göttingen (1528-1584) *--------------15 Anna Maria von Braunschweig-Calenberg-Göttingen (1532-1568) *-----------12 Magdalene von Brandenburg (c1412-1454) *------------13 Margarete von Braunschweig-Lüneburg (c1433-1512) *-------------14 Madeleine von Mecklenburg-Stargard (c1460-1532) *--------------15 Wolfgang I. von Barby-Mühlingen (1502-1565) *------------13 Otto V. von Braunschweig-Lüneburg (1438-1471) *-------------14 Heinrich I. von Braunschweig-Lüneburg (1468-1532) *--------------15 Elisabeth von Braunschweig-Lüneburg (1494-1572) *--------------15 Ernst I. von Braunschweig-Lüneburg (1497-1546) *-----------12 Friedrich II. von Brandenburg (1413-1471) *------------13 Dorothea von Brandenburg (1446-1519) *-----------12 Albrecht III. Achilles von Brandenburg (1414-1486) *------------13 Johann Cicero von Brandenburg (1455-1499) *-------------14 Joachim I. Nestor von Brandenburg (1484-1535) *--------------15 Joachim II. Hector von Brandenburg (1505-1571) *--------------15 Anna von Brandenburg (1507-1567) *--------------15 Elisabeth von Brandenburg (1510-1558) *--------------15 Margaretha von Brandenburg (1511-1577) *--------------15 Johann von Brandenburg-Küstrin (1513-1571) *-------------14 Anna von Brandenburg (1487-1514) m. Frederik I of Denmark (1471-1533) (see above) *-------------14 Ursula von Brandenburg (1488-1510) *--------------15 Sophie von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1508-1541) *------------13 Friedrich II. von Brandenburg-Ansbach-Kulmbach (1460-1536) *------------13 Sibylle von Brandenburg (1467-1524) *-------------14 Maria von Jülich (1491-1543) *--------------15 Sibylle von Jülich-Kleve-Berg (1512-1554) *--------------15 Anna von Jülich-Kleve-Berg (1515-1557) *--------------15 Wilhelm von Jülich-Kleve-Berg (1516-1592) *-----------12 Dorothea von Brandenburg (1420-1491) *------------13 Magnus II. zu Mecklenburg (1441-1503) *-------------14 Heinrich V. zu Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1479-1552) *--------------15 Sophie von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1508-1541) *-------------14 Sophie von Mecklenburg (1481-1503) *--------------15 Johann Friedrich I. von Sachsen (1503-1554) *-------------14 Anna von Mecklenburg (1485-1525) *--------------15 Philipp I. von Hessen (1504-1567) *--------------15 Friedrich Magnus zu Solms-Laubach-Sonnenwalde (1521-1561) *--------------15 Anna zu Solms-Laubach (1522-1594) *-------------14 Katharina von Mecklenburg (1487-1561) *--------------15 Sibylle von Sachsen (1515-1592) *--------------15 Aemilia von Sachsen (1516-1591) *--------------15 Sidonie von Sachsen (1518-1575) *--------------15 Moritz von Sachsen (1521-1553) *--------------15 August von Sachsen (1526-1586) *-------------14 Albrecht VII. von Mecklenburg-Güstrow (1488-1547) *--------------15 Johann Albrecht I. von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1525-1576) *---------------16 Johann VII. von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1558-1592) *----------------17 Adolf Friedrich I. von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1588-1658) *-----------------18 Adolf Friedrich II. von Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1658-1708) *------------------19 Karl I. von Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1708-1752) *-------------------20 Karl II. von Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1741-1816) *--------------------21 Luise von Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1776-1810) *---------------------22 Wilhelm I., Deutscher Kaiser (1797-1888) *----------------------23 Friedrich III., Deutscher Kaiser (1831-1888) *-----------------------24 Wilhelm II., Deutscher Kaiser (1859-1941) *-------------------20 Charlotte von Mecklenburg-Strelitz (1744-1818) *--------------------21 Adolphus, Duke of Cambridge (1774-1850) *---------------------22 Mary Adelaide of Cambridge (1833-1897) *----------------------23 Victoria Mary of Teck (1867-1953) m. George V of the United Kingdom (1865-1936) (see above) *-----------------------24 George VI of the United Kingdom (1895-1952) *------------------------25 Elizabeth II, Queen of the United Kingdom (1926-?) *--------------15 Ulrich III. von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1528-1603) *--------------15 Anna von Mecklenburg (1533-1602) *--------------15 Christof von Mecklenburg-Schwerin (1537-1592) *-----------12 Friedrich III. von Brandenburg (1424-1463) *------------13 Magdalena von Brandenburg (1460-1496) *-------------14 Maria Salome von Hohenzollern (1488-1548) *-------------14 Eitel Friedrich III. von Hohenzollern (1494-1525) *--------------15 Karl I. von Hohenzollern (1516-1576) *-------8 Otto von Hessen (1272-1328), Count of Hesse *--------9 Ludwig von Hessen-Grebenstein (1319-1345), Count of Hesse-Grebenstein *---------10 Herman the Learned, Count of Hesse *----------11 Louis the Peaceful, Count of Hesse *-----------12 Ludwig II. von Hessen-Kassel (1438-1471) *------------13 Wilhelm II. von Hessen (1469-1509) *-------------14 Philipp I. von Hessen (1504-1567) *--------------15 Wilhelm IV. von Hessen-Kassel (1532-1592) *---------------16 Philipp Wilhelm von Cornberg (1553-1616) *----------------17 Anna Sabina von Cornberg (1607-1659) *-----------------18 Dorothea Katharina von Witzleben (1639-1671) *------------------19 Dorothea Sophia von Katte (1669-1719) *-------------------20 August Friedrich von Bismarck (1695-1742) *--------------------21 Karl Alexander von Bismarck (1727-1797) *---------------------22 Ferdinand von Bismarck (1771-1845) *----------------------23 Otto Eduard Leopold, 1st Furst von Bismarck (1815-1898), Chancellor of Germany *-----------12 Henry the Rich, Count of Hesse in Marburg *------------13 Elisabeth von Hessen (1466-1523) *-------------14 William the Rich, Count of Nassau-Dillenburg *--------------15 William the Silent, Prince of Orange *---------------16 Frederik Hendrik van Oranje (1584-1647), Prince of Orange *----------------17 Willem II van Oranje (1626-1650), Prince of Orange *-----------------18 William III, King of England, Ireland and Scotland, Stadtholder of the Netherlands *----------------17 Henriëtte Catharina van Nassau (1637-1708) m. Johann Georg II. von Anhalt-Dessau (1627-1693) (q.v.) *-----------------18 Henriëtte Amalia von Anhalt-Dessau (1666-1726) *-----------------18 Leopold I. von Anhalt-Dessau (1676-1747) *------------------19 Georg Heinrich von Beerenhorst (1733-1814) *-------------------20 Thekla Pauline von Beerenhorst (1807-1890) *--------------------21 Julius Georg Ludwig, Freiherr von Richtofen (1830-1899) *---------------------22 Albrecht Philipp Karl Julius, Freiherr von Richtofen (1859-1920) *----------------------23 Manfred Albrecht, Freiherr von Richtofen (1892-1918), the Red Baron *-----------------18 Johanna Charlotte von Anhalt-Dessau (1682-1750) *------------------19 Friedrich Wilhelm von Brandenburg-Schwedt (1700-1771) *-------------------20 Friederike Dorothea Sophie von Brandenburg-Schwedt (1736-1798) *--------------------21 Sophia Dorothea von Württemberg (1759-1828) *---------------------22 Alexander I of Russia (1777-1825) *---------------------22 Konstantin of Russia (1779-1831) *---------------------22 Elena Pavlovna Romanova (1784-1803) *---------------------22 Maria Pavlovna Romanova (1786-1859) *---------------------22 Ekaterina Pavlovna Romanova (1788-1819) *---------------------22 Anna Pavlovna of Russia (1795-1865) *---------------------22 Nicholas I of Russia (1796-1855), Tsar of Russia *----------------------23 Alexander II of Russia (1818-1881), Tsar of Russia *-----------------------24 Alexander III of Russia (1845-1894), Tsar of Russia *------------------------25 Nicholas II of Russia (1868-1918), Tsar of Russia *--------------15 Johann VI von Nassau-Dillenburg (1536-1606) *---------------16 Ernst Casimir van Nassau-Dietz (1573-1632) *----------------17 Willem Frederik van Nassau-Dietz (1613-1664) *-----------------18 Hendrik Casimir II van Nassau-Dietz (1657-1696) m. Henriëtte Amalia von Anhalt-Dessau (1666-1726) *------------------19 Johan Willem Friso van Nassau-Dietz (1687-1711) *-------------------20 Willem IV van Oranje-Nassau (1711-1751), Stadtholder of the Netherlands *--------------------21 Willem V van Oranje-Nassau (1748-1806), Stadtholder of the Netherlands *---------------------22 Willem I van Oranje-Nassau (1772-1843), King of the Netherlands *----------------------23 Willem II van Oranje-Nassau (1792-1849), King of the Netherlands *-----------------------24 Willem III van Oranje-Nassau (1817-1890), King of the Netherlands *------------------------25 Wilhelmina van Oranje-Nassau (1880-1962), Queen of the Netherlands *-------------------------26 Juliana van Oranje-Nassau (1909-2004), Queen of the Netherlands *--------------------------27 Beatrix van Oranje-Nassau (1938-), Queen of the Netherlands *---------------------------28 Willem-Alexander van Oranje-Nassau (1967-), Prince of Orange *----------------------23 Frederik van Oranje-Nassau (1797-1881) *-----------------------24 Louise van Oranje-Nassau (1828-1871) *------------------------25 Louise of Sweden (1851-1926) *-------------------------26 Christian X of Denmark (1870-1947) *--------------------------27 Frederick IX of Denmark (1899-1972) *---------------------------28 Margrethe II of Denmark (1940-) *-------------------------26 Haakon VII of Norway (1872-1957) *--------------------------27 Olav V of Norway (1903-1991) *---------------------------28 Harald V of Norway (1937-) *--------------------21 Caroline van Oranje-Nassau (1743-1787) *---------------------22 Friedrich Wilhelm von Nassau-Weilburg (1768-1816), Fürst von Nassau-Weilburg *----------------------23 Wilhelm I. von Nassau (1792-1839) *-----------------------24 Adolf I. von Luxemburg (1817-1905), Grand Duke of Luxembourg *------------------------25 Wilhelm IV. von Luxemburg (1852-1912), Grand Duke of Luxembourg *-------------------------26 Charlotte von Luxemburg (1896-1985), Grand Duchess of Luxembourg *--------------------------27 Jean von Luxemburg (1921-), Grand Duke of Luxembourg *---------------------------28 Henri von Luxemburg (1955-), Grand Duke of Luxembourg *-----------------------24 Sophia von Nassau (1836-1913) *------------------------25 Gustav V of Sweden (1858-1950) *-------------------------26 Gustav VI Adolf of Sweden (1882-1973) *--------------------------27 Prince Gustav Adolf of Sweden (1906-1947), Duke of Västerbotten *---------------------------28 Carl XVI Gustav of Sweden (1946-) *----------------------23 Henriette von Nassau-Weilburg (1797-1829) *-----------------------24 Maria Theresia von Österreich (1816-1867) *------------------------25 Maria Annunziata delle Due Sicilie (1843-1871) *-------------------------26 Archduke Franz Ferdinand von Österreich (1863-1914) *-------------------------26 Archduke Otto Franz Joseph von Österreich (1865-1904) *--------------------------27 Karl I. von Österreich (1887-1922) *------------------------25 Maria Pia delle Due Sicilie (1849-1882) *-------------------------26 Maria Luisa di Parma (1870-1899) *--------------------------27 Boris III of Bulgaria (1894-1943) m. Giovanna of Italy (1907-2000) (see below) *---------------------------28 Simeon II of Bulgaria (1937-) *---------------------22 Henrietta von Nassau-Weilburg (1780-1857) *----------------------23 Amelie von Württemberg (1799-1848) *-----------------------24 Alexandra von Sachsen-Altenburg (1830-1911) *------------------------25 Olga Constantinovna of Russia (1851-1926) *-------------------------26 Constantine I of Greece (1868-1923) *--------------------------27 Paul of Greece (1901-1964) *---------------------------28 Constantine II of Greece (1940-) *-------------------20 Amalia van Nassau-Dietz (1710-1777) *--------------------21 Karl Friedrich von Baden (1728-1811) *---------------------22 Karl Ludwig von Baden (1755-1801) *----------------------23 Karl Ludwig Friedrich von Baden (1786-1818) *-----------------------24 Josephine von Baden (1813-1900) *------------------------25 Leopold zu Hohenzollern (1835-1905) *-------------------------26 Ferdinand I of Romania (1865-1927) m. Marie of Edinburgh (1875-1938) (see below) *--------------------------27 Carol II of Romania (1893-1953) *---------------------------28 Michael of Romania (1921-) *--------------------------27 Elisabeth of Romania (1894-1956) *--------------------------27 Marie of Romania (1900-1961) *---------------------------28 Peter II of Yugoslavia (1923-1970) *------------------------25 Marie Luise zu Hohenzollern (1845-1912) *-------------------------26 Albert I of Belgium (1875-1934) *--------------------------27 Leopold III of Belgium (1901-1983) *---------------------------28 Albert II of Belgium (1934-) *-----------------------24 Marie von Baden (1817-1888) *------------------------25 Mary Victoria Douglas-Hamilton (1850-1922) *-------------------------26 Louis II of Monaco (1870-1949) *--------------------------27 Princess Charlotte of Monaco (1898-1977), Duchess of Valentinois *---------------------------28 Rainier III of Monaco (1923-2005) *----------------------------29 Albert II of Monaco (1958-) *----------------------23 F. Karoline W. von Baden (1776-1841) *-----------------------24 Sophie Friederike D.W. von Bayern (1805-1872) *------------------------25 Franz Joseph von Österreich (1830-1916) *------------------------25 Maximilian of Mexico (1832-1867) *------------------------25 Karl Ludwig von Österreich (1833-1896) *-------------------------26 Elisabeth Amalie von Österreich (1878-1960) *--------------------------27 Franz Joseph II. von und zu Liechtenstein (1906-1989) *---------------------------28 Hans-Adam II. von und zu Liechtenstein (1945-) *----------------------23 Wilhelmine von Baden (1788-1836) *-----------------------24 Maria von Hessen und bei Rhein (1824-1880) *------------------------25 Nicholas of Russia (1843-1863) *------------------------25 Alexander III of Russia (1845-1894) *------------------------25 Vladimir of Russia (1847-1909) *------------------------25 Marie of Russia (1853-1920) *-------------------------26 Marie of Edinburgh (1875-1938) m. Ferdinand I of Romania (1865-1927) (see above) *--------------------------27 Carol II of Romania (1893-1953) *--------------------------27 Elisabeth of Romania (1894-1956) *---------------------------28 Michael of Romania (1921-) *--------------------------27 Marie of Romania (1900-1961) *---------------------------28 Peter II of Yugoslavia (1923-1970) *-2 Henry I, King of England (1068-1135) *--3 Robert, 1st Earl of Gloucester (1090-1147) *---4 Matilda of Gloucester (1120-1189) *----5 Hugh de Kevelioc, 3rd Earl of Chester (1147-1181) *-----6 Amicia de Meschines (-c1210) *------7 Sir Roger de Mainwaring (c1185-) *-------8 Sir William Mainwaring (c1210-) *--------9 William Mainwaring (c1235-) *---------10 Roger Mainwaring (c1263-) *----------11 William Mainwaring (c1286-) *-----------12 William Mainwaring (1316-1364) *------------13 Sir Randle Mainwaring (1367-1456) *-------------14 William Mainwaring (c1396-1499) *-------------14 Elizabeth Mainwaring (c1395-) *--------------15 Hugh Egerton (1427-1505) of Wrinehill *---------------16 Isabel Egerton (c1450-) *----------------17 Helena Harcourt (c1485-) *-----------------18 Richard Pershall (-c1550) *------------------19 Edmond Pershall (c1554-1629) see below *--3 Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167) *---4 Henry II, King of England (1133-1189) *----5 John, King of England (1166-1216) *-----6 Henry III, King of England (1207-1272) *------7 Edward I, King of England (1239-1307) *-------8 Edward II, King of England (1284-1327) *--------9 Edward III, King of England (1312-1377) *---------10 John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster (1340-1399) *----------11 John Beaufort, 1st Earl of Somerset (c1373-1410) *-----------12 John Beaufort, 1st Duke of Somerset (1404-1444) *------------13 Margaret Beaufort (1443-1509) *-------------14 Henry VII of England (1457-1509) *--------------15 Henry VIII of England (1491-1547) *--------------15 Mary Tudor (1496-1533) *---------------16 Lady Frances Brandon (1517-1559) *----------------17 Lady Jane Grey, Queen of England (c1536-1554) *----------------17 Lady Katherine Grey (1540-1568) *-----------------18 Edward Seymour, Lord Beauchamp (1561-1612) *------------------19 William Seymour, 2nd Duke of Somerset (1587-1660) *-------------------20 Jane Seymour (1637-1679) *--------------------21 Charles Boyle, 2nd Earl of Burlington (bef1674-1704) *---------------------22 Richard Boyle, 3rd Earl of Burlington (1694-1753) *----------------------23 Charlotte Elizabeth Boyle, 6th Baroness Clifford (1731-1754) *-----------------------24 William Cavendish, 5th Duke of Devonshire (1748-1811) *------------------------25 William George Spencer Cavendish, 6th Duke of Devonshire (1790-1858) *------------------------25 Harriet Elizabeth Cavendish (1785-1862) *-------------------------26 Granville George Leveson-Gower, 2nd Earl Granville (1815-1891) *--------------------------27 Granville George Leveson-Gower, 3rd Earl Granville (1872-1939) *--------------------------27 William Spencer Leveson-Gower, 4th Earl Granville (1880-1953) *------------------------25 Georgiana Cavendish (1783-1858) *-------------------------26 Blanche Georgiana Howard (1812-1840) *--------------------------27 Spencer Compton Cavendish, 8th Duke of Devonshire (1833-1908) *--------------------------27 Edward Cavendish (1838-1891) *---------------------------28 Victor Christian William Cavendish, 9th Duke of Devonshire (1868-1938) *----------------------------29 Edward William Spencer Cavendish, 10th Duke of Devonshire (1895-1950) *-----------------------------30 William John Robert Cavendish, Marquess of Hartington (1917-1944) *-----------------------------30 Andrew Robert Buxton Cavendish, 11th Duke of Devonshire (1920-2004) *------------------------------31 Peregrine Andrew Morny Cavendish, 12th Duke of Devonshire (1944) *-------------------------------32 William Cavendish (1969) *--------------------------27 John Spencer Cavendish (1875-1914) *---------------------22 Dorothy Cavendish (1750-1794) *----------------------23 Charlotte Cavendish-Bentinck (1775-1862) *-----------------------24 Charles Cavendish Fulke Greville (1794-1865) *-----------------------24 Algernon Frederick Greville (1798-1864) *-----------------------24 Henry William Greville (1801-1872) *-----------------------24 Harriet Catherine Greville (1805-1866) *----------------------23 William Charles Augustus Cavendish-Bentinck (1780-1826) *-----------------------24 Charles William Frederick Cavendish-Bentinck (1817-1865) *------------------------25 Nina Cecilia Cavendish-Bentinck (1862-1938) *-------------------------26 Violet Hyacinth Bowes-Lyon (1882-1893) *-------------------------26 Mary Frances Bowes-Lyon (1883-1961) *--------------------------27 Mary Elizabeth Elphinstone (1911-1980) *--------------------------27 John Alexander Elphinstone, 17th Lord Elphinstone (1914-1975) *--------------------------27 Jean Constance Elphinstone (1915-1999) *--------------------------27 Alexander Charles Victor Elphinstone (1918-1975) *--------------------------27 Margaret Elphinstone (1925) *-------------------------26 Patrick Bowes-Lyon, 15th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1884-1949) *--------------------------27 John Patrick Bowes-Lyon (1910-1941) *--------------------------27 Cecilia Bowes-Lyon (1912-1947) *--------------------------27 Timothy Patrick Bowes-Lyon, 16th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1918-1972) *--------------------------27 Nancy Moira Bowes-Lyon (1918-1959) *-------------------------26 John Herbert Bowes-Lyon (1886-1930) *--------------------------27 Patricia Bowes-Lyon (1916-1917) *--------------------------27 Anne Ferelith Fenella Bowes-Lyon (1917-1980) *--------------------------27 Nerissa Jane Irene Bowes-Lyon (1919-1986) *--------------------------27 Diana Cinderella Mildred Bowes-Lyon (1923-1986) *--------------------------27 Katherine J Bowes-Lyon (1926) *-------------------------26 Alexander Francis Bowes-Lyon (1887-1911) *-------------------------26 Fergus Bowes-Lyon (1889-1915) *--------------------------27 Rosemary Lusia Bowes-Lyon (1915-1989) *-------------------------26 Rose Constance Bowes-Lyon (1890-1967) *-------------------------26 Michael Claude Hamilton Bowes-Lyon (1893-1953) *--------------------------27 Fergus Michael Claude Bowes-Lyon, 17th Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne (1928-1987) *--------------------------27 Mary Cecilia Bowes-Lyon (1932) *--------------------------27 Patricia Maud Bowes-Lyon (1932-1995) *--------------------------27 Michael Albemarle Bowes-Lyon (1940) *-------------------------26 Elizabeth Angela Marguerite Bowes-Lyon (1900-2002) *--------------------------27 Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom (1926) *---------------------------28 Charles Philip Windsor, Prince of Wales (1948) *----------------------------29 William Mountbatten-Windsor (1982) *---------------------------28 Princess Anne, Princess Royal (1950) *---------------------------28 Andrew, Duke of York (1960) *--------------------------27 Princess Margaret Rose of the United Kingdom (1930-2002) *-------------------------26 David Bowes-Lyon (1902-1961) *-----------------------24 Arthur Cavendish-Bentinck (1819-1877) *---------------------22 George Augustus Henry Cavendish, 1st Earl of Burlington (1754-1834) *----------------------23 William Cavendish (1783-1812) *-----------------------24 William Cavendish, 7th Duke of Devonshire (1808-1891) *------------------19 Francis Seymour, 1st Baron Seymour of Trowbridge (c1590-1664) *-------------------20 Charles Seymour, 2nd Baron Seymour of Trowbridge (c1621-1665) m. Elizabeth Allington (?-1691) (see below) *--------------------21 Charles Seymour, 6th Duke of Somerset (1662-1748) *---------------------22 Lady Catherine Seymour (c1693-1731) *----------------------23 Sir Charles Wyndham, 2nd Earl of Egremont (1710-1763) *-----------------------24 Lady Elizabeth Alicia Maria Wyndham (1752-1826) *------------------------25 Lady Frances Herbert (1775-1830) *-------------------------26 Lady Mary Elizabeth Kitty Moreton (1798-1842) *--------------------------27 Rudolph William Basil Feilding, 8th Earl of Denbigh (1823-1892) *---------------------------28 Winefride Mary Elizabeth Feilding (1868-1959) *----------------------------29 Simon Edmund Vincent Paul Elwes (1902-1975) *-----------------------------30 Bede Evelyn Dominick Elwes (1931-1975) *------------------------------31 Cary Elwes (1962) *--------------------------27 Ida Matilda Alice Feilding (1840-1915) *---------------------------28 Hilda Lucy Adelaide Low (1875-1950) *----------------------------29 Hilda Lucy Adelaide Low (1875-1950) *-----------------------------30 William Malcolm Mount, 2nd Baronet (1904-1993) *------------------------------31 Mary Fleur Mount (1934) *-------------------------------32 David William Donald Cameron (1966), Prime Minister of the United Kingdom *-----------12 Joan Beaufort (c1406-1445) *------------13 James II, King of Scotland (1430-1460) *-------------14 James III of Scotland (c1451-1488) m. Margaret of Denmark (1456-1486) (see above) *------------13 Annabelle Stewart (1432-1509) *-------------14 Elizabeth Gordon (1465-1525) *--------------15 Robert Keith (1483-1513), Master of Marischal *---------------16 William Keith (1506-1581), 4th Earl Marischal *----------------17 William Keith (?-1580), Master of Marischal *-----------------18 George Keith (1553-1623), 5th Earl Marischal *------------------19 James Keith (?-1598) of Benholm *-------------------20 Elizabeth Keith *--------------------21 Margaret Primrose (?-1690) *---------------------22 Elizabeth Foulis *----------------------23 Helen Gibson *-----------------------24 Otto Alexander Heinrich Dietrich, Graf von Keyserlingk (1765-1820) *------------------------25 Friederike Caroline Alexandrine, Grafin von Keyserlingk (1800-1856) *-------------------------26 Karl Emil Gustav von Below (1821-1871) *--------------------------27 Marie Eleanore Dorothea von Below (1861-1903) *---------------------------28 Emmy Melitta Cecile von Quistorp (1886-1959) *----------------------------29 Wernher Magnus Maximilian, Freiherr von Braun (1912-1977), Rocket Scientist *-----------12 Edmund Beaufort, 2nd Duke of Somerset (1406-1455) *------------13 Henry Beaufort, 3rd Duke of Somerset (1436-1464) *-------------14 Charles Somerset, 1st Earl of Worcester (c1460-1526) *--------------15 Henry Somerset, 2nd Earl of Worcester (c1496-1549) *---------------16 William Somerset, 3rd Earl of Worcester (c1527-1588) *----------------17 Edward Somerset, 4th Earl of Worcester (c1550-1628) *-----------------18 Henry Somerset, 1st Marquess of Worcester (1576-1646) *------------------19 Edward Somerset, 2nd Marquess of Worcester (1602-1667) (and a dozen other children) *-------------------20 Henry Somerset, 1st Duke of Beaufort (1629-1700) *--------------------21 Lord Arthur Somerset (c1670-1743) *---------------------22 Mary Somerset (c1692-) *----------------------23 Mary Greville (1713-1786) *-----------------------24 Sir Charles William Rouse-Boughton, 9th Baronet of Langford (1747-1821) *------------------------25 Louise Rouse-Boughton (1785-1860) *-------------------------26 St Andrew St John, 15th Baron St John of Blesto (1811-1874) *--------------------------27 Laura St John (1842-1919) *---------------------------28 Maurice McCausland (1872-1938) *----------------------------29 Helen Laura McCausland (1903-2000) *-----------------------------30 Emma Virginia Peronnet Thompson-McCausland (1942-) *------------------------------31 Alexander Henry Fenwick Armstrong (1970-), comedian, actor, TV presenter & singer *----------11 Joan Beaufort (1379-1440) *-----------12 Richard Neville, 5th Earl of Salisbury (1400-1460) *------------13 Eleanor Neville (1447-1482) *-------------14 George Stanley, 9th Lord Strange of Knockyn (1460-1503) *--------------15 Thomas Stanley, 2nd Earl of Derby (1485-1521) *-----------12 Cecily Neville (1415-1495) *------------13 Edward IV of England (1442-1483) *------------13 Richard III of England (1452-1485) *-----------12 Sir Edward Neville, 3rd Baron Bergavenny (c1417-1476) *------------13 Sir George Neville, 4th Baron Bergavenny (c1440-1492) *-------------14 Hon. Elizabeth Neville *--------------15 Elizabeth Berkeley *---------------16 Mathew Herbert *----------------17 Elizabeth Herbert *-----------------18 Thomas Johnes *------------------19 Elizabeth Johnes *-------------------20 John Awbrey *--------------------21 John Awbrey *---------------------22 Chandler Awbrey (1710-1756) *----------------------23 Martha Awbrey *-----------------------24 Coleman Pendleton (1780-1862) *------------------------25 Maj. Philip Coleman Pendleton (1812-1869) *-------------------------26 Charles Rittenhouse Pendleton (1850-1914) *--------------------------27 Virginia Philola Pendleton (1889-1960) *---------------------------28 Hugh Anders Gyllenhaal (1921-1979) *----------------------------29 Stephen Roark Gyllenhaal (1949) *-----------------------------30 Maggie Gyllenhaal (1977), actress *-----------------------------30 Jacob Benjamin Gyllenhaal (1980), actor *---------10 Thomas of Woodstock (1355-1397) *----------11 Anne of Gloucester (1383-1438) *-----------12 Humphrey Stafford, Earl of Stafford (1402-1460) *------------13 Anne Stafford (1446-1472) *-------------14 Sir John Neville (1493-1542), 3rd Lord Latymer *--------------15 John Neville (1520-1577), 4th Lord Latymer *---------------16 Hon. Dorothy Neville (?-1608) *----------------17 Lady Dorothy Cecil *-----------------18 William Allington, 1st Lord Allington of Killard *------------------19 Hon. Elizabeth Allington (?-1691) m. Charles Seymour, 2nd Baron Seymour of Trowbridge (c1621-1665) (see above) *-------8 Elizabeth of Rhuddlan (1282-1316) m. Humphrey de Bohun, 4th Earl of Hereford (1276-1321) *--------9 William de Bohun, 1st Earl of Northampton (1312-1360) m. Elizabeth Badlesmere *---------10 Elizabeth de Bohun (c1350-1385) m. Richard FitzAlan, 11th Earl of Arundel (1346-1397) *----------11 Elizabeth FitzAlan (1366-1425) m. Sir Robert Goushill (1350-1404) (see below) and Thomas de Mowbray, 1st Duke of Norfolk (1366-1399) (see below) *-----------12 Thomas de Mowbray (1385-1405) *-----------12 John de Mowbray (1392-1432) *------------13 John de Mowbray (1415-1461) *-------------14 John de Mowbray (1444-1476) *--------------15 Anne de Mowbray (1472-1481) *-----------12 Isabel de Mowbray (?-1452) *------------13 Elizabeth Berkeley (c1428-?) *-------------14 Margaret Burdet (?-?) *--------------15 Thomas Cave (?-1495) *-----------12 Margaret de Mowbray (1388-1459) m. Robert Howard (1384-1436) (see below) *------------13 Katherine Howard (1417-1478) *-------------14 Katherine de Neville (1459-1488) *--------------15 William Tanfield (1479-1529) *---------------16 Francis Tanfield (1496-1558) *----------------17 Anne Tanfield (1516-1548) *-----------------18 Elizabeth Vincent (1548-1589) *------------------19 Dorothy Lane (1589-1656) *-------------------20 Richard Randolph (1621-1678) *--------------------21 William Randolph (1650-1711) *---------------------22 Isham Randolph (1684-1742) *----------------------23 Jane Randolph (1720-1776) *-----------------------24 Thomas Jefferson (1743-1826), 3rd U.S. President *------------13 John Howard, 1st Duke of Norfolk (c1420-1485) *-------------14 Thomas Howard, 2nd Duke of Norfolk (1443-1524) *--------------15 Elizabeth Howard (c1480-1538) *---------------16 Mary Boleyn (1503-1543) *----------------17 Henry Carey, Baron Hunsdon (1526-1596), son of Henry VIII of England (1491-1547) (see above) *-----------------18 Katherine Carey (1548-1602) *------------------19 Frances Howard (-1628) *--------------------21 Henry Barnewall, Viscount of Kingsland (-1688) *--------------------21 Mabel Barnewall (c1615-) *---------------------22 George Barnewall (c1635-) *----------------------23 Bartholomew Barnewall (-1736) *-----------------------24 Robert Barnewall (c1700-) *------------------------25 Bridget Barnewall (c1730-) *-------------------------26 Anne Dowdall (-1818) *--------------------------27 John Burke (1787-1848) *---------------------------28 John Bernard Burke (1814-1892), really famous genealogist *----------------------------29 Henry Farnham Burke (1859-1930) *-----------------18 John Carey (1556-1617) *------------------19 Blanche Carey (-1651) *-------------------20 Anne Wodehouse (c1602-) *--------------------21 Robert Suckling (1641-1708) *---------------------22 Maurice Suckling (1676-1730) *----------------------23 Catherine Suckling (1725-1767) *-----------------------24 Catherine Nelson (1767-1842) *-----------------------24 Horatio Nelson (1758-1805), 1st Viscount Nelson, 1st Duke of Bronté, KB *---------------16 Anne Boleyn (c1505-1536) m. Henry VIII of England (1491-1547) (see above) *----------------17 Elizabeth I of England (1533-1603) *-----------12 Joan Goushill (c1401-aft1460) m. Thomas Stanley, 1st Baron Stanley (c1404-1459) *------------13 Catherine Stanley m. Sir John Savage *-------------14 Dulcia Savage m. Sir Henry Bold *--------------15 Maud Bold m. Thomas Gerard *---------------16 Jennet Gerard (c1530-) m. Richard Eltonhead *----------------17 William Eltonhead (c1556-) m. Anne Bowers *-----------------18 Richard Eltonhead (1582-1664) m. Ann Sutton (c1582-1686) *------------------19 Alice Eltonhead (c1630-aft1671) m. Henry Corbin (c1630-) *-------------------20 Frances Corbin m. Edmund Jennings *--------------------21 Frances Jennings m. Charles Grymes *---------------------22 Lucy Grymes m. Henry Lee (see below) *----------------------23 Light-Horse Harry Lee (1756-1818) m. Ann Hill Carter *-----------------------24 Robert Edward Lee (1807-1870), Confederate General *-------------------20 Leticia Corbin *--------------------21 Henry Lee *---------------------23 Henry Lee *------------------19 Martha Eltonhead (1628-1689) *-------------------20 Eltonhead Conway (c1646-1689) *--------------------21 Martha Thacker (1667-aft1700) *---------------------22 Edwin Hickman (c1700-aft1724) *----------------------23 James Hickman (1724-1816) *-----------------------24 Susannah Hickman (c1745-c1815) *------------------------25 Annie Browning (1780-aft1830) *-------------------------26 George Washington Overall (1820-1871) *--------------------------27 Susan Catherine Overall (1849-1906) *---------------------------28 Gabriella Clark (1877) *----------------------------29 Ruth Lucille Armour (1900-1926) *-----------------------------30 Stanley Dunham (1918-1992) *------------------------------31 Stanley Ann Dunham (1942-1995) *-------------------------------32 Barack Obama (1961), 44th U.S. President *----------------------23 Edwin Hickman m. Phebe Eastham *-----------------------24 Edwin Hickman m. Patsy Ann Isbell (below) *------------------------25 Elliott Hickman m. Nancy Isbell (below) *-------------------------26 Christina Adeline Hickman m. William Riley Davis *--------------------------27 Mique Ann Hardin Davis m. Thomas Riley Isbell (below) *---------------------------28 Ida Mae Isbell m. Henry Thomas Williams *----------------------------29 Etta Coleman Williams m. Emory Hillhouse *-----------------------------30 Hal Knox Hillhouse m. Clara Mae Bell *------------------------------31 Jane Etta Hillhouse m. William Alvin Pitt *-------------------------------32 William Bradley Pitt aka Brad Pitt (1963), actor *-----------------------24 Lettice Hickman m. Benjamin Isbell *------------------------25 Hickman Isbell m. ---- *-------------------------26 Hickman Isbell m. Amy Tharp *--------------------------27 Thomas Riley Isbell m. Mique Ann Hardin Davis (above) *------------------------25 Patsy Ann Isbell m. Edwin Hickman (above) *------------------------25 Thomas Isbell m. ---- *-------------------------26 Nancy Isbell m. Elliott Hickman (above) *-------------------20 Edwin Conway m. Elizabeth Thornton *--------------------21 Francis Conway m. Rebecca Catlett *---------------------22 Eleanor Rose (Nelly) Conway (1731-1829) m. James Madison, Sr. (1723-1801) *----------------------23 James Madison (1751-1836), US President *--------9 Eleanor de Bohun (1304-1363) *---------10 Petronilla Butler (-1387) *----------11 Richard Talbot, 4th Baron Talbot (c1361-1383) *-----------12 Sir John Talbot, 1st Earl of Shrewsbury (c1387-1453) *------------13 Sir John Talbot, 2nd Earl of Shrewsbury (1413-1460) *-------------14 Anne Talbot (c1445-1494) see below *--------------15 Mary Vernon (c1485-) *---------------16 Isabella Rolleston (c1501-) *----------------17 Edmond Pershall (c1554-1629) see above *-----------------18 Thomas Pearsall (c1586-1643) *------------------19 Nicholas Pearsall (1619-1689) *--------------------20 Mary Pearsall (c1643-1689) *---------------------21 Mary Thorne (c1669-c1714) *----------------------22 Jeremiah Fowler (c1694-1766) *-----------------------23 Jeremiah Fowler (1730-1803) *------------------------24 Abigail Fowler (1771-1853) *-------------------------25 Ann Hatfield (1794-1867) *--------------------------26 Eliza Tredwell (?-1866) *---------------------------27 Sarah Ophelia Cook (1842-1909) *----------------------------28 Minnie Alice Holmes (1865-1943) *-----------------------------29 Waler Holmes Buckingham (1887-1947) *------------------------------30 Morris H Buckingham (1918-1974) *-------------------------------31 Lindsey Adam Buckingham (1949-), singer *----------------------22 Sarah Fowler (1698-1789) *-----------------------23 Rev. Thomas Woolsey (c1725-1794) *------------------------24 Rev. Thomas Woolsey (1760-1797) *-------------------------25 Gilbert Woolsey (1785-1864) *--------------------------26 John Woolsey (1819-1878) *---------------------------27 Sarah Jane Woolsey (1859-1934) *----------------------------28 Ernest Ezra Jones (1884-1939) *-----------------------------29 Kenneth Duane Jones (1918-1985) *------------------------------30 Faith Elaine Jones (1946-?) *-------------------------------31 William Allen Shade (1968-?) - prominent contributor to Familypedia *-----------------------23 Capt. John Woolsey (1733-1815) *------------------------24 David Woolsey (c1764-c1855) *-------------------------25 Luther Smith Woolsey Sr. (1798-1842) *--------------------------26 Eunice Ann Woolsey (1838-1927) *---------------------------27 Harriet Davis (1868) *----------------------------28 Horace Rand Lamb (1892-1977) *-----------------------------29 Barbara Pitney Lamb (1932) *------------------------------30 Christopher D'Olier Reeve (1952-2004), actor *--------------------------26 Hiram B Woolsey (1840-?) *---------------------------27 Jay C Woolsey (1877-?) *----------------------------29 Robert James Woolsey Sr. (1907-1984) *-----------------------------30 Robert James Woolsey Jr. (1941- ), former CIA Director *-------8 Thomas of Brotherton (1300-1338), 1st Earl of Norfolk *--------9 Lady Margaret of Norfolk (c1320-1399) *---------10 Hon. Elizabeth de Segrave (1338-1368) *----------11 Thomas de Mowbray, 1st Duke of Norfolk (1366-1399) (see above) *----------11 Eleanor De Mowbray (1355-1399) *-----------12 Ivo de Welles (1387-1425) *------------13 Sir Lionel de Welles (1406-1461) *-------------14 Margaret de Welles (1428-1504) *--------------15 Sir Robert Dymoke *---------------16 Sir Edward Dymoke (1508-1566) m. Anne Talbois (1508-) (see below) *----------------17 Frances Dymoke (1550-1611) *-----------------18 Mildred Windebank (1584-1630) *------------------19 George Reade (1608-1674) *-------------------20 Mildred Read (1643-1686) *--------------------21 Mildred Warner (1671-1701) *---------------------22 Augustine Washington (c1694-1743) *----------------------23 George Washington (1732-1799), 1st U.S. President *--------------------21 Elizabeth Warner *---------------------22 David Lewis (c1694-1773) *----------------------23 Judith Lewis (1735-1815) *-----------------------24 Lewis Sherrill (1761-1840) *------------------------25 Mary W Sherrill (1798-1879) *-------------------------26 James Lewis Matthews (1819-1877) *--------------------------27 Pinkney H Matthews (1848-1925) *---------------------------28 Martha Elizabeth Matthews (1878-1935) *----------------------------29 Maurice Woodward Ritter (1905-1974) aka Tex Ritter, actor/singer *-----------------------------30 Jonathan Southworth Ritter (1948-2003) aka John Ritter, actor *------------------------------31 Jason Morgan Ritter (1980- ), actor *---------------------22 Col. Robert Lewis *----------------------23 William Lewis *-----------------------24 Capt. Meriweather Lewis (1774-1809), explorer *------------13 Mary de Welles *-------------14 Margaret Laurence *--------------15 William Lawrence (?-1559) *---------------16 Edmund Lawrence *----------------17 John Lawrence, Mayor of St. Albans *-----------------18 William Lawrence (c1542-1584) *------------------19 Margaret Lawrence *-------------------20 Margaret Hulins *--------------------21 Mary Bliss *---------------------22 Joseph Parsons *----------------------23 Abigail Parsons *-----------------------24 Jedediah Clark *------------------------25 Thomas Clark *-------------------------26 John Clark *--------------------------27 Eliza Ann Clark (c1836-?) *---------------------------28 Emma E Kear (c1858-?) *----------------------------29 Winifred E Clark (1878-?) *-----------------------------30 Clifford C Arquette (1905-1974), musician *------------------------------31 Lewis Michael Arquette (1935-2001), actor *-------------------------------32 Rosanna Lauren Arquette (1959- ), actress *--------------------------------33 Zoe Blue Sidel *-------------------------------32 Richmond Arquette (1963- ), actor *-------------------------------32 Patricia Arquette (1968- ), actress *--------------------------------33 Harlow Olivia Calliope *-------------------------------32 Robert Arquette (1969- ) aka Alexis Arquette, actor *-------------------------------32 David James Arquette (1971- ), actor *--------------------------------33 Coco Riley Arquette *------7 Beatrice of England (1242-1275) *-------8 Arthur II de Bretagne (1262-1312) *--------9 Jean de Montfort (1294-1345) *---------10 Jean IV de Bretagne (1339-1399) *----------11 Richard d'Etampes (1395-1438) *-----------12 François II de Bretagne (1433-1488) *------------13 Anne de Bretagne (1477-1514) *-------------14 Claude of Orléans (1499-1524) *--------------15 Marguerite of Angoulême (1523-1574) *---------------16 Charles-Emmanuel I de Savoie (1562-1630), 10th Duca di Savoia *----------------17 Tomasso Francesco di Savoia-Carignano (1596-1656) *-----------------18 Emanuel Filiberto di Savoia-Carignano (1628-1709) *------------------19 Vittorio Amedeo I di Savoia-Carignano (1690-1741) *-------------------20 Luigi Vittorio di Savoia-Carignano (1721-1778) *--------------------21 Leopolda Maria di Savoia-Carignano (1744-1807) *---------------------22 Luigi Doria Pamphilj Landi principe di Melfi (1779-1838) *----------------------23 Leopoldina Doria-Pamphili-Landi (1811-1843) *-----------------------24 Teresa Chigi Albani della Rovere (1831-1884) *------------------------25 Marino Torlonia, 4th prince of Civitella-Cesi (1861-1933) *-------------------------26 Marina Torlonia di Civitella-Cesi (1916-1960) *--------------------------27 Francis Alexander Shields (1941-2003) *---------------------------28 Brooke Christa Shields (1965-), Actress *--------9 Béatrix de Bretagne (1295-1384) m. Guy X de Montmorency-Laval (c1300-1347) (see below) *------7 Edmund Crouchback, 1st Earl of Lancaster (1245-1296) *-------8 Henry, 3rd Earl of Lancaster (1281-1345) *--------9 Eleanor Plantagenet (c1318-1372) *---------10 Sir Richard FitzAlan, 11th Earl of Arundel (1346-1397) *----------11 Lady Joan FitzAlan (1375-1435) *-----------12 Joan de Beauchamp (1396-1430) *------------13 Lady Elizabeth Butler (c1422-1473) *-------------14 Anne Talbot (c1445-1494) see above *--------------15 Elizabeth Vernon (c1479-1563) *---------------16 Sir Roger Corbet (1501-1538) *----------------17 Robert Corbet (c1523-1594) *-----------------18 Susanna Corbet *------------------19 Jane Yonge (c1596-1653) *-------------------20 Hannah Hatch *--------------------21 Samuel Utley (1662-1722) *---------------------22 John Utley (1695-1758) *----------------------23 William Utley (1724-1794) *-----------------------24 Cynthia Utley (1756-1829) *------------------------25 Burwell Myatt (1780-1838) *-------------------------27 Cynthia Myatt (1826-1875) *--------------------------28 Elbridge Lowery Petty (1863-1945) *---------------------------29 Mary Irene Petty (1891-1966) *----------------------------30 Anson Adams Mount Jr. (1925-1986) *-----------------------------31 Anson Adams Mount IV (1973- ), actor *--------9 Lady Joan Plantagenet (c1310-c1349) *---------10 Hon. Eleanor de Mowbray (1330-1387 *----------11 Hon. Joan de La Warr (?-1404) *-----------12 Sir Thomas West (1392-1416), 2nd Lord West *------------13 Sir Reginald West (1430-1475/6), 7th Lord de la Warr *-------------14 Hon. Margaret West (?-?) *--------------15 Margaret Echingham (Abt 1449-Abt 1482) *---------------16 Elizabeth Blount (Abt 1469-Aft 1515) *----------------17 Edith Windsor (1515-1613) *-----------------18 Thomas Ludlow (1550-1607) *------------------19 Gabriel Ludlow (1587-1644) *-------------------20 Sarah Ludlow (Abt 1635-1668) *--------------------21 Elizabeth Landon (1683-1719) *---------------------22 Anne Carter (1702-1743) *----------------------23 Benjamin Harrison V (1726-1791) *-----------------------24 Fairleanah Eleanor Harrison (1788-1851) *------------------------25 Mary Wheeler *-------------------------26 Nancy Remy *--------------------------27 Andrew Franklin Bartley (1856-?) *---------------------------28 Pricy Jennie Bartley (1886-1970) *----------------------------29 John Dewayn Timberlake (1910-1991) *-----------------------------30 Charles L Timberlake *------------------------------31 Randall Timberlake *-------------------------------32 Justin Randall Timberlake (1981-), singer, actor *--------9 Mary of Lancaster (c1320-1362) *---------10 Henry Percy, 1st Earl of Northumberland (1341-1408) *----------11 Sir Henry Percy (c1363-1403) *-----------12 Henry Percy, 2nd Earl of Northumberland (c1392-1455) *------------13 Henry Percy, 3rd Earl of Northumberland (1421-1461) *-------------14 Margaret Percy (1447-) *--------------15 Elizabeth Gascoigne (1471-1559) *---------------16 Anne Talbois (1508-) m. Sir Edward Dymoke (1508-1566) (see above) *--------------15 Agnes Gascoigne (c1476-) *---------------16 William Fairfax (c1510-) *----------------17 William Fairfax of Bury and Walsingham (c1540-) *-----------------18 John Fairfax (c1569-) *------------------19 Benjamin Fairfax of Rumburgh (1592-1675) *-------------------20 Benjamin Fairfax (-1708) *--------------------21 Sarah Fairfax (1654-1688) *---------------------22 Philip Meadows (1679-1752) *----------------------23 Sarah Meadows (c1725-1800) *-----------------------24 Thomas Martineau (1764-1826) *------------------------25 Elizabeth Martineau (1794-1850) *-------------------------26 Frances Elizabeth Greenhow (1821-1892) *--------------------------27 Francis Martineau Lupton (1848-1921) *---------------------------28 Olive Christiana Lupton (1881-1936) *----------------------------29 Peter Francis Middleton (1920-) *-----------------------------30 Michael Francis Middleton (1949) *------------------------------31 Catherine Elizabeth (Kate) Middleton (1982) *-------------------------------32 George Mountbatten-Windsor (2013-) *-------------------------26 William Thomas Greenhow (1831-1921) *------------------------25 Harriet Martineau (1802-1876) *-----------12 Elizabeth Percy (c1395-1437) *------------13 Mary de Clifford *-------------14 Sir Henry Wentworth (-1499/1503) *--------------15 Margery Wentworth (-1550) m. John Seymour (1473/4-1536) *---------------16 Jane Seymour m. Henry VIII of England (1491-1547) '(see above) *---------------16 Elizabeth Seymour m. George Cromwell (1516-1551) *----------------17 Lord Henry Cromwell (1538-1592) *-----------------18 Catherine Cromwell (-1621) *------------------19 Anne Tollemache (1589-) m. Robert Gosnold V (-1634) *-------------------20 Robert Gosnold VI *--------------------21 Lionel Gosnold *---------------------22 Walter Gosnold *----------------------23 Tendring Gosnold (1700-) *-----------------------24 Charles Gosnold (1729-1788) *------------------------25 Ann Gosnold (1768-1843) *-------------------------26 Charles Buttivant (1805-1865) *--------------------------27 Albert Buttivant (1851-1935) *---------------------------28 Mary Ann Buttivant (1877-1960) *----------------------------29 Mary Ann Wallace (1914-1941) *-----------------------------30 Joyce Rudd (1931-) *------------------------------31 Antony Dyer (1955-) *-------------------------------32 'Daniel John (Danny) Dyer (1977-), actor *-------------14 Elizabeth Wentworth *--------------15 John Atsee *---------------16 Isabell Hilyard *----------------17 Joan Legard *-----------------18 Edward Skipper (?-1629) *------------------19 William Skipper (1597-?) *-------------------20 Sarah Skipper (c1639-1710) *--------------------21 William Fairfield (1662-1742) *---------------------22 Abigail Fairfield (1698-1777) *----------------------23 Esther Parkman (c1724-?) *-----------------------24 Adam Brown *------------------------25 Elijah Brown (c1784-?) *-------------------------26 Adam Clark Brown (1821-1906) *--------------------------27 John E Brown (1859-?) *---------------------------28 Gertrude H Brown (1896-?) *----------------------------29 John Barney Flueger (1914-2004) *-----------------------------30 Kevin Charles Flueger (1951- ) *------------------------------31 Patrick John Flueger (1983- ), actor *-----6 Richard Plantagenet, 1st Earl of Cornwall (1209-1272) *------7 Richard of Cornwall (1252-1296) *-------8 Joan de Cornwall (1286-) *--------9 John Howard (1310-1388) *---------10 Robert Howard (1336-1388) *----------11 John Howard (1365-1436) *-----------12 Robert Howard (1384-1436) m. Margaret de Mowbray (1388-1459) (see above) *------7 Sir Walter de Cornwall *-------8 Margaret de Cornwall *--------9 Sir Hugh Perevell *---------10 Sir Thomas Perevell *----------11 Catherine Perevell *-----------12 Hon. Eleanor Hungerford *------------13 Robert White (c1456-1512) *-------------14 Margaret White *--------------15 Stephen Kirton (?-1553) *---------------16 Thomas Kirton (c1537-1601) *----------------17 Margaret Kirton (c1580-1610) *-----------------18 Thomas Gleason (1607-1690) *------------------19 William Gleason (1655-1690) *-------------------20 John Gleason (1683-1717) *--------------------21 Elizabeth Gleason (1713-?) *---------------------22 William Fargo (1730-?) *----------------------23 William Fargo (1757-1801) *-----------------------24 William Congdell Fargo (1791-1878) *------------------------25 William George Fargo Sr. (1818-1881), One of the Founders and 2nd President of , founding member of *------------------------25 James Congdell Fargo (1829-1915), 3rd President of *----5 William Longespee, 3rd Earl of Salisbury (c1176-1226) (illegitimate by Ida de Tosny (c1150-)) *-----6 Stephen Longespée (1216-1260) *------7 Ela Longespée (c1246-1276) *-------8 Alan la Zouche, 1st Baron la Zouche of Ashby (1267-1314) *--------9 Maud la Zouche (c1288-) *---------10 Matilda de Holland (c1319-) *----------11 Robert de Swinnerton, 4th Lord Swinnerton (c1355-1395) *-----------12 Maud Swinnerton (c1370-1415) *------------13 Mary Savage (c1404-1434) *-------------14 William Stanley (c1430) *--------------15 William Stanley (c1460-) *---------------16 William Stanley (c1490-) *----------------17 Peter Stanley (c1520-) *-----------------18 Anne Stanley (c1550-) *------------------19 Ann Sutton (c1582-c1686) *-------------------20 Alice Eltonhead (c1630-aft1671) m. Henry Corbin (c1630-) *--------------------21 Frances Corbin m. Edmund Jennings *---------------------22 Frances Jennings m. Charles Grymes *----------------------23 Lucy Grymes m. Henry Lee (see below) *-----------------------24 Light-Horse Harry Lee (1756-1818) m. Ann Hill Carter *------------------------25 Robert Edward Lee (1807-1870), Confederate General *--------------------21 Leticia Corbin *---------------------22 Henry Lee *----------------------23 Henry Lee *-------------------20 Martha Eltonhead (1628-1689) *--------------------21 Eltonhead Conway (c1646-1689) *---------------------22 Martha Thacker (1667-aft1700) *----------------------23 Edwin Hickman (c1700-aft1724) *-----------------------24 James Hickman (1724-1816) *------------------------25 Susannah Hickman (c1745-c1815) *-------------------------26 Annie Browning (1780-aft1830) *--------------------------27 George Washington Overall (1820-1871) *---------------------------28 Susan Catherine Overall (1849-1906) *----------------------------29 Gabriella Clark (1877) *-----------------------------30 Ruth Lucille Armour (1900-1926) *------------------------------31 Stanley Dunham (1918-1992) *-------------------------------32 Stanley Ann Dunham (1942-1995) *--------------------------------33 Barack Obama (1961), 44th and Current U.S. President *-----------------------24 Edwin Hickman m. Phebe Eastham *------------------------25 Edwin Hickman m. Patsy Ann Isbell (below) *-------------------------26 Elliott Hickman m. Nancy Isbell (below) *--------------------------27 Christina Adeline Hickman m. William Riley Davis *---------------------------28 Mique Ann Hardin Davis m. Thomas Riley Isbell (below) *----------------------------29 Ida Mae Isbell m. Henry Thomas Williams *-----------------------------30 Etta Coleman Williams m. Emory Hillhouse *------------------------------31 Hal Knox Hillhouse m. Clara Mae Bell *-------------------------------32 Jane Etta Hillhouse m. William Alvin Pitt *--------------------------------33 William Bradley Pitt aka Brad Pitt (1963), actor *------------------------25 Lettice Hickman m. Benjamin Isbell *-------------------------26 Hickman Isbell m. ---- *--------------------------27 Hickman Isbell m. Amy Tharp *---------------------------28 Thomas Riley Isbell m. Mique Ann Hardin Davis (above) *-------------------------26 Patsy Ann Isbell m. Edwin Hickman (above) *-------------------------26 Thomas Isbell m. ---- *--------------------------27 Nancy Isbell m. Elliott Hickman (above) *--------------------21 Edwin Conway m. Elizabeth Thornton *---------------------22 Francis Conway m. Rebecca Catlett *----------------------23 Eleanor Rose (Nelly) Conway (1731-1829) m. James Madison, Sr. (1723-1801) *-----------------------24 James Madison (1751-1836), US President *--3 Alice FitzRoy (c1116-bef1141) *---4 Bouchard V de Montmorency (c1129-1189) *----5 Mathieu II de Montmorency (1174-1230) *-----6 Guy VII de Montmorency-Laval (1221-1267) *------7 Guy VIII de Montmorency-Laval (c1245-1295) *-------8 Guy IX de Montmorency-Laval (c1270-1333) *--------9 Guy X de Montmorency-Laval (c1300-1347) m. Béatrix de Bretagne (1295-1384) (see above) *---------10 Guy XII de Montmorency-Laval (aft1327-1414) m. Jeanne de Laval-Tinténiac (-1437) (see below) *----------11 Anne de Montmorency-Laval (1385-1466) *-----------12 Jeanne de Laval (1405-1468) *------------13 Jean VIII de Vendôme (1428-1478), Comte de Vendôme *-------------14 François de Vendôme (1470-1495) *--------------15 Charles de Vendôme (1489-1537), Duc de Vendôme *---------------16 Antoine de Bourbon-Vendôme (1518-1562) *----------------17 Henri IV de Bourbon (1553-1610), King of France *-----------------18 Louis XIII of France (1601-1643), King of France *------------------19 Louis XIV of France (1638-1715), King of France *-------------------20 Louis, Dauphin of France (1661-1711) *--------------------21 Louis de Bourbon (1682-1712) *---------------------22 Louis XV de Bourbon (1710-1774) *----------------------23 Louise Elisabeth de Bourbon (1727-1759) *-----------------------24 Isabella di Parma (1741-1763) *-----------------------24 Ferdinando di Parma (1751-1802) *-----------------------24 Maria Luisa di Parma (1751-1819) *----------------------23 Louis de Bourbon (1729-1765) *-----------------------24 Louis XVI de Bourbon (1754-1793) m. Marie Antoinette von Habsburg-Lothringen (1755-1793) (see below) *-----------------------24 Louis XVIII de Bourbon (1755-1824) *-----------------------24 Charles X de Bourbon (1757-1836) *-----------------------24 Clotilde de Bourbon (1759-1802) *--------------------21 Philip V of Spain (1683-1746), King of Spain *---------------------22 Luis I of Spain (1707-1724) *---------------------22 Fernando VI of Spain (1713-1759) *---------------------22 Carlos III of Spain (1716-1788), King of Spain *----------------------23 Maria Luisa de España (1745-1792) *----------------------23 Carlos IV de España (1748-1819), King of Spain *-----------------------24 Fernando VII de España (1784-1833), King of Spain *------------------------25 Isabella II de España (1830-1904), Queen of Spain *-------------------------26 Alfonso XII de España (1857-1885), King of Spain *--------------------------27 Alfonso XIII de España (1886-1941), King of Spain *---------------------------28 Juan de España (1913-1993) *----------------------------29 Juan Carlos I de España (1938-), King of Spain *----------------------23 Fernando I delle Duo Sicilie (1751-1825) *------------------19 Philippe I of Orléans (1640-1701) *-------------------20 Élisabeth Charlotte of Orléans (1676-1744) *--------------------21 Franz I. Stephan von Lothringen (1708-1765) *---------------------22 Marie Elisabeth von Habsburg-Lothringen (1737-1740) *---------------------22 Marie Anna von Habsburg-Lothringen (1738-1789) *---------------------22 Marie Caroline von Habsburg-Lothringen (1740-1741) *---------------------22 Joseph II von Habsburg-Lothringen, Holy Roman Emperor (1741-1790) *---------------------22 Marie Christine von Habsburg-Lothringen (1742-1798) *---------------------22 Marie Elisabeth von Habsburg-Lothringen (1743-1808) *---------------------22 Karl Joseph von Habsburg-Lothringen (1745-1761) *---------------------22 Marie Amalie von Habsburg-Lothringen (1746-1804) *---------------------22 Leopold II von Habsburg-Lothringen, Holy Roman Emperor (1747-1792) *----------------------23 Rainer Joseph von Österreich (1783-1853) *-----------------------24 Adelheid von Österreich (1822-1855) *------------------------25 Umberto I of Italy (1844-1900), King of Italy *-------------------------26 Victor Emmanuel III of Italy (1869-1947), King of Italy *--------------------------27 Umberto II of Italy (1904-1983), King of Italy *--------------------------27 Giovanna of Italy (1907-2000) m. Boris III of Bulgaria (1894-1943) (see above) *------------------------25 Maria Pia di Savoia (1847-1911) *-------------------------26 Carlos I of Portugal (1863-1908) *--------------------------27 Manuel II of Portugal (1889-1932) *---------------------22 Marie Caroline von Habsburg-Lothringen (1748-1748) *---------------------22 Marie Johanna von Habsburg-Lothringen (1750-1767) *---------------------22 Marie Josephe von Habsburg-Lothringen (1751-1767) *---------------------22 Marie Caroline von Habsburg-Lothringen (1752-1814) *---------------------22 Ferdinand von Habsburg-Lothringen (1754-1806) *---------------------22 Marie Antoinette von Habsburg-Lothringen (1755-1793) m. Louis XVI de Bourbon (1754-1793) (see above) *---------------------22 Maximilian von Habsburg-Lothringen, Archbishop of Koln (1756-1801) *-----------------18 Henrietta Marie de Bourbon (1609-1669) m. Charles I of England (1600-1649) (see above) *------------------19 Charles II of England (1630-1685), King of England & Scotland *-------------------20 Charles FitzRoy, 2nd Duke of Cleveland and Southampton (c1662-1730) *--------------------21 Lady Grace Fitzroy *---------------------22 Lady Anne Vane (?-1776) *----------------------23 Charles Hope-Vane (?-1808) *-----------------------24 Maj. Gen. Frederick Hope (1799-1869) *------------------------25 Charles Hope (1845-1912) *-------------------------26 Gwendoline Katherine Leonora Hope (1878-1970) *--------------------------27 Sir Hector Charles Donald MacLean (1908-2003) *---------------------------28 Sara MacLean (1934-) *----------------------------29 Rupert James Hector Everett (1959-), actor *-------------------20 Henry FitzRoy, 1st Duke of Grafton (1663-1690) *--------------------21 Charles FitzRoy, 2nd Duke of Grafton (1683-1757) *---------------------22 Augustus FitzRoy (1716-1741) *---------------------22 Isabella FitzRoy (1726-1782) *----------------------23 Hugh Seymour (1759-1801) m. Anne Horatia Waldegrave (1762-1801) (see below) *-----------------------24 Sir Horace Beauchamp Seymour (1791-1851) *------------------------25 Adelaide Horatia Elizabeth Seymour (1825-1877) *-------------------------26 Charles Robert Spencer, 6th Earl Spencer (1857-1922) *--------------------------27 Albert Edward John Spencer, 7th Earl Spencer (1892-1975) *---------------------------28 Edward John Spencer, 8th Earl Spencer (1924-1992) *----------------------------29 Lady Diana Frances Spencer (1961-1997) *------------------19 James II of England (1633-1701), King of England & Scotland *-------------------20 Henrietta FitzJames (1667-1730) m. Henry Waldegrave, 1st Baron Waldegrave (1661-1690) *--------------------21 James Waldegrave, 1st Earl Waldegrave (1684-1741) m. Mary Webb (c1686-1719) *---------------------22 James Waldegrave, 2nd Earl Waldegrave (1715-1763) m. Maria Walpole (1739-1807) *----------------------23 Anne Horatia Waldegrave (1762-1801) (see above) *----------------------23 Elizabeth Laura Waldegrave (1760-1816) m. George Waldegrave, 4th Earl Waldegrave (1751-1789) (see below) *---------------------22 John Waldegrave, 3rd Earl Waldegrave (1718-1784) *----------------------23 George Waldegrave, 4th Earl Waldegrave (1751-1789) m. Elizabeth Laura Waldegrave (1760-1816) (see above) *-----------------------24 William Waldegrave, 8th Earl Waldegrave (1788-1859) *------------------------25 William Frederick Waldegrave (1816-1854) *-------------------------26 Henry Noel Waldegrave, 11th Earl Waldegrave (1854-1936) *------------------19 Mary Henrietta Stuart (1631-1660) m. Willem II van Oranje (1626-1650) (see above) *------------------19 Henrietta Anne Stuart (1644-1670) *-------------------20 Anne Marie of Orléans (1669-1728) *--------------------21 Charles Emmanuel III of Sardinia (1701-1773) *---------------------22 Victor Amadeus III of Sardinia (1726-1796) *----------------------23 Charles Emmanuel IV of Sardinia (1751-1819) *----------------------23 Victor Emmanuel I of Sardinia (1759-1824) *-----------------------24 Maria Anna of Savoy (1803-1884) *-----------------------24 Maria Cristina of Savoy (1812-1836) *------------------------25 Francesco II delle Duo Sicilie (1836-1894) *-------------------------26 Cristina delle Duo Sicilie (1869-1870) *----------------------23 Charles Felix of Sardinia (1765-1831) *-------8 André de Laval (-c1356) *--------9 Jean de Laval-Châtillon (-1398) *---------10 Jeanne de Laval-Tinténiac (-1437) m. Guy XII de Montmorency-Laval (aft1327-1414) (see above) External links *The William the Conqueror Database - by Alan Freer *William's descendants by Leo van de Pas Category:Descendants of William I of England Category:Descendancy lists